Chance Encounters
by the wicked muse
Summary: Yes, I have updated this. I'm reworking the story to allow for sequel continuity! Bobby Singer always looked after the Colt sisters like they were his daughters. For years Bobby and John managed to keep the girls from find out about John's boys. A few chance encounters will cross the paths of the Colt sisters and the Winchester brothers. Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks. She'd been working this job for three weeks and she wasn't any farther to closing this one than when she first got here. It was the first hunt she'd gone on solo. It was strange not to have her sister by her side… or anyone for that matter, but she felt somehow liberated. Things at home were just getting worse, and when she'd gotten word on the wind that there was a coven working some major mojo and causing a bit of paranormal ruckus, she made a choice. She figured it was fairly simple and she could likely sort it out on her own, I mean, it was just a local coven stirring shit up, how hard can that be? She'd left home the next day with $250 that she'd saved up, and hit the road. She knew that if she was going to do this, she had to stay cash in hand and use new cover names. She'd never thought out how far $250 gets you, so when her funds run out within the first week, she knew she had to either call home, or get creative. She wasn't that great at poker, and didn't have anything to buy in with anyways. Most of the pool halls already had a red flag warning out on her, so she was faced with very few options. After going hungry for two days, and getting desperate enough to steal food, she realized she had little option left. That was when she say a sign on a local tavern…. looking for exotic dancers. No questions asked, just show up and strip down.

She was in way over her head and hadn't a clue how to handle the situation she found herself in, but she still felt a sense of accomplishment. She hadn't called home, she was surviving all on her own. She was nineteen and she was determined to prove that she could handle the life of a solo hunter. Just a hunter, on her own, with her own skills, and didn't need any backup. She was so tired of people trying to tell her how to live, and fight… and she wanted them all to know that she could handle herself just fine without them. Even if she hit a few bumps in the road along the way. She was smart, and resourceful, and had her own little library of reference material to pull from. She swore that she didn't need anyone. If she had no one, then the enemy couldn't use anyone against her… but at the same time, it meant that there was no one to have her back either. She chased that thought away as soon as it came to her. It was better this way.

Her mother had died long ago, and just a few months later, her grandparents had passed away. When the state tried to find her father, they came up with nothing. Her mother had never listed a father on anything, even the birth certificates. Yet her and her sister had the same DNA… so her mother had managed to have 2 kids with a man that didn't exist. She was used to people leaving her, so this time, she needed to do the leaving. So, this time, they'd have to find her first. she guessed this was just her way of dealing with it all. her baby sister was finally old enough to look after herself, and she needed away. She was fairly certain that her godfather wouldn't be able to track her down, but she knew that eventually, someone would look hard enough for her.

She was pulling her car into the employee parking lot of the _Silver Lining_ tavern when her cell phone rang. She frowned because this was a disposable phone and no one had the number… so, who would be calling it? Once she pulled into her spot and shut off the engine, she pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked at the caller id, and slouched with a sigh. It was the one person that she figured would be looking hardest for her. She hesitantly flipped open the phone and lifted it to her ear.

"Hi Bobby"

"Dammit girl, where the hell are you?" came Bobby's gruff voice on the other end.

"Bobby, I'm working a case-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was cut off.

"You even want to know how much shit you're in right now?" His voice was bordering on yelling as his frustration grew.

"Bobby, I'm fine. I got things under control here, now just let me be and I'll contact you when I've wrapped this up" She stated calmly knowing that anything she said wouldn't make him happy.

"I swear, one of these days you're gonna wind up with a tag on your toe and I'm gonna have to come id your body" He shouted it into the phone hoping it might sink through.

"I'm a big girl Bobby, I can handle this one" She stated trying her hardest to bite her tongue.

"Do you even know what you're doing out there kid?" He asked this time yelling at her through the phone. "Well?"

The silence he received from her told him that he'd pushed the envelope.

"Just tell me where you are" he demanded with a resigned sigh. He knew he wasn't going to knock any sense into her thick head.

"Bobby, i'm doing just fine…."

"the hell you are! you slip off without a damn word in the middle of the night and vanish?!"

"that was sort of the whole point… I didn't want anyone to find me"

"I figured that one out pretty quickly. But too bad for you that I know more than you do. now, where the hell are you?" Bobby's voice was filled with impatience. He was tired of this game.

"Bobby… I'm sorry… I just, I can't go back there. I can't" Jade's voice was on the verge of tears. The silence that followed told her that he wasn't going to keep repeating himself.

"WELL?!" His voice informed her that either she told him, or would send out everyone he knew to bring her in.

With a heavy sigh, she finally responded. "I'm in Jersey" She said with a tone that told him she wasn't offering up anything else.

"Did you take any money with you?" He asked, his voice calmer now and filled with concern.

"A little… but I've got that covered too"

"How do you have it covered?" He asked now sounding irritated with her. "you have no paper trail… are you stealing it?"

"I'm not that stupid Bobby, there are other options for quick money" the moment of silence that he held out made her worry. "I'm not robbing banks Bobby, I swear. I'm not that coordinated." she said with a light chuckle. the joke didn't help.

"Then what the hell else could you be doing?"

"Well… There's this tavern that was looking for…" She let the sentence die out because she knew he wouldn't approve no matter what. "Well, they were looking for dancers…"

"You're stripping?!" He shouted at her.

"Well, what the hell else am I supposed to do?" she shouted back at him. "It's not like I'm doing anything illegal!"

"Jesus…" he breathed

"Jesus has nothing to do with it" She stated sarcastically. She could hear his sigh, and knew that she'd at least satisfied his requests for information.

"Smartass. I'm giving you 48 hours." He growled as he hung up.

Jade scoffed and flipped her phone closed with an audible click. "Love you too" she mumbled as she pulled her keys out of the ignition and grabbed her duffle out of the back seat of her mustang and headed inside. She had figured Bobby would be the one to find her, she'd just expected to be gone longer. She couldn't believe it had taken him this long to finally reach her… but considering she'd not only gone across several states and changed not only her number but phone providers, she gave him credit that he found her at all.

The 'Silver Lining Tavern' was a small place that catered to domestic beer, pub food, and dancing girls. It was a quiet place tucked away in a small rural area that serviced mostly hunters passing through, but it also served the general public. They made decent money because it meant that the locals didn't have to trek out to the over-crowded urban areas, and the tourists liked the rustic feel of the place. There wasn't much place to hide in Jersey, but this place managed to set up shop in one of the few sparse areas, and it even backed itself up to a small woodsy state park. It was a simple place, there was food served, along with alcohol and the dancers were far from nude. It was more along the likes of _Flashdance,_ only in the middle of farming areas. The tavern was owned by a woman, and she refused to completely objectify her girls. They wore bikini's under all their costumes and that was the closest to in the buff they got… not that any of the male customers complained. Jade always showed up to work about an hour early, mostly because she liked to take her time getting ready, but also because this way she could avoid the rush of patrons that generally showed up around 10pm. She was tired tonight and knew that her routine would suffer for it, but she needed the money and so she poured herself a very large cup of strong black coffee. She'd been having some issues with the bartender lately, he didn't seem to understand that when she said she wasn't interested in him, it meant not to try harder to get her interested in him. When she finished filling her cup full of coffee she walked out of the small closet of an employee room and almost ran head on into him as he walked out from behind the bar. Jade cursed as her coffee nearly went sloshing down the front of her, but thankfully managed to stay in the cup.

"Shit! Jesus Matt, watch where you're going!"

"I was" he said as he leered at her with a look that made her feel sick.

Jade scoffed. "Fuck off" she spat and stepped around him towards the dressing room.

"I'd rather just fuck you!" she could hear him shout across the small distance between bar and dressing rooms.

"Only in your dreams Matt!" she retorted knowing that someday she'd have to drill that concept into his brain. She yawned as she walked into the dressing room and took notice of the fact that she still had an hour before she was due on stage. She pondered on the phone call she'd had with Bobby, and it struck her as odd that he had given her such a wide window of time. This meant two things… either he was going to come after her himself, or he was convincing someone else to come after her. She groaned and hung her head knowing that Bobby wasn't one to chase after people, which meant he was sending someone out after her. She shouldn't have told him what state she was in. That was all he needed to have Ash figure out just where in Jersey she was, especially since he knew that she'd taken up stripping. All that man needed was a state and he could find anyone, especially since she'd told Bobby the type of 'work' she was doing. Ash knew that she'd be in the most rural area to be found, and Jersey was a small state. She just wondered who it was he'd send after her. She finished off her coffee and prepared for her first shift on the stage. She knew that by tomorrow night, she'd be tracked down and there'd be a familiar face in the crowds. This was going to be a long night.

"Yeah thanks Bobby" John said as he hung up his phone and turned the engine to the Impala. He glanced up into the rearview mirror at his son Sam in the backseat. The look on his face stated that he was not happy to be along on this trip. Sam stared intently out the window clenching his jaw to keep from ripping his dad a new one for conning him into this trip. All he'd wanted was to take up the scholarship for Standford and get the hell out of dodge, so to speak. His father had insisted on him taking one last hunt with him and his brother before he made a decision. Dean sat in the passenger seat next to his dad in the large black beast of a car that he hoped to someday hold the keys to.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as he looked at the weary face of his father.

"Bobby. We got a situation in Jersey we have to handle" John stated with a bit of longing in his voice. It'd been some time since he'd seen either of the girls… and he wasn't sure if he missed both of them. He knew that he was still their legal guardian, but he also knew that he'd trained both of them to survive on their own. He didn't know how to raise kids, hell, he had his own sons to deal with, and he barely knew how to handle them. Girls, he was totally lost with… and Jade was a huge challenge, so he'd leave them with cash, check in on them through contacts he'd send out to the area… and make excuses to Bobby. But he couldn't let his kids know about them. There are some secrets that needed to be kept. He knew it was for the best that the boys knew nothing of the girls, or that anyone else knew who they were. He knew that in time everything would come to light, but that it was best to let fate handle that one. A part of him would never forgive Mary for agreeing to be the two girls' godparents, but at the time, he'd no idea what the future held for any of them.

"What kind of situation?" Dean asked his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew that his dad was unlikely to answer. He was pleasantly surprised about 5 minutes later.

"Coven causing some trouble. Girl that Bobby knows may be in danger." John looked at Sam in the rearview again and noticed the annoyed look on his face. "Lighten up Sam, things aren't as bad as they seem."

Sam turned and glared at his father through the rearview mirror. "Christ dad, you dragged me into this kicking and screaming and now you want me to be happy about it? I don't even want to be here!"

"Then why are you here?" Dean shouted at his brother as he turned his head to glare at his brother.

"Boys!" John shouted and both of them turned their head in the other direction. Dean was used to this lifestyle, but Sam was just out of high school and pissed at the fact that his dad conned him into this one last 'trip' so he was not going to give him an inch of relief from his temper. Both Dean and John heard Sam mumble something about this new case they were heading towards and lean his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. It would take another day before they'd reach Jersey and after this was done, he was so heading to California. Even if his dad failed to hold true to the bargain and pay for the ticket there.

Jade woke the next evening with a groan. She'd worked overtime at the tavern and hadn't had a chance to do any form of research on the trouble making coven. This job was starting to distract from her hunt… and she was thinking about quitting. She looked at her clock and noted that she had slept most of the day. When you work until five am, you tend to sleep through most of the daylight hours but, she didn't mind… daylight wasn't very kind to her. She was pale with red hair and bright green eyes… but that's what happens when your parents come from Irish and Norse heritage. She preferred the darker hours of dusk and night, it was easier on her eyes and less people were out during the week. She pulled herself out of bed and knew that she had two hours before it was time to head off to the tavern. She'd promised her boss that she'd cover a few hours of waiting tables before she hit the stage, so she was working eight hours instead of six. She didn't mind though because she took the first stage slot of the night which got her out of the tavern and back to the motel she called home by 2am instead of 5. This gave her three hours to research before she called it a night. She took her time getting ready and found that two hours passed quicker than one would think and found herself again behind the wheel of her hunter green mustang. The engine roared to life and in a short lapse of time she found herself back in the parking lot of the tavern. She checked her image in the mirror one last time before heading in, and noticed that she was starting to get the faintest hint of dark circles under her eyes. She made a mental note to start taking care of herself more often… or at least make a decision between work and "work".

Time seemed to fly by quicker and quicker lately. She'd been on shift waitressing the tables for the last two hours… and had been hit on over ten times by Matt, the bartender and she lost count of how many customers had followed his lead. She hated waitressing, but thankfully she made tips… and tips is what paid for the motel she slept in and the food she ate while on this damned hunt that she no longer had time for. She was starting to think of giving it up and going home… but she decided she'd stick it out as long as possible. It was 10pm and she was already feeling the weariness from the last few hours on her feet. She was returning her tray to the bar and was about to head off to the dressing room when Matt, the bartender came around the corner and blocked the only path to the bar.

"Move." She stated simply

"Not until you agree to go on a date with me" he said looking her over like a wolf eyeing it's dinner.

"No. Matt how many times do I have to tell you, NO! Now get the hell out of my way!" she said and tired to move around him. When he wouldn't budge she went the only other way she could, she hopped over the bar. Given that she was six foot tall made it easy for her to do so. Normally she wouldn't have resorted to such measures, but Matt was six foot seven and about two hundred pounds of muscle. She wasn't about to try to stand up to him. Finally she found her way through the growing crowd of people and into the backstage dressing room… but what she didn't know, was that Dean and Sam Winchester had walked through the main entrance at that very moment. She knew that tonight she'd have to scope the audience during her set on the stage, to see just who Bobby sent out after her. She took her time getting ready, she figured if someone had come looking for her, she might as well make sure she put on a show. She wasn't expecting what transpired that night.

Dean was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he walked into the tavern. He'd been waiting for his dad to take off so that he could finally get Sammy out for some fun… granted they didn't share the same idea of fun, but he had to try. Dean's idea of fun was to get Sammy out, drinking, and perhaps get him laid… if he'd drink enough to forget that he had a ten foot pole up his ass. Dean had every intention of having his own fun tonight… hence why he chose a strip joint to head off to. It was also the last place he was likely to find his dad venturing out to while searching for this person he was after. The boys heard the loud voice of a woman at the bar and both of them looked over just in time to see a woman hop the bar and storm through the backstage door. Dean felt he'd just found his conquest for the night… and now had the daunting task of figuring out just who she was. After taking a few moments to look about the place for a set of empty seats, Dean found himself a table just near the end of the stage… and he knew that'd be the best place to scope out the joint. He finally got Sam to sit down so he could hold the table while Dean went to go get some drinks to help the poor boy relax. He knew that if Sam didn't unwind soon, he'd blow a gasket. That boy was wound tighter than a spool of thread… and the fact that he wasn't happy about this whole situation didn't make him relax any. Dean flagged down the bartender and took note of the fact that he was rather tall… then again anyone taller than Sam was just gargantuan in his book.

"What can I get for ya?" the bartender said with a softer voice than he'd have thought. Big guys usually had big voices… but not this one. It actually made Dean raise a brow and smirk.

"Uh… four beers" He said feeling a little more macho than normal with his gruff voice out manning the big guy behind the counter.

When the bartender set the drinks on the counter Dean dropped 30 bucks on the counter and headed over to the table setting three bottles in front of Sam and taking a swig from the one in his hand.

"Drink up Sammy" Dean said as he pulled the chair out, sat down and leaned back staring at the stage waiting for the next show to begin.

"Dean, I'm not drinking all these" Sam stated as he stared at his idiotic brother.

"Yes you are… you need to learn to lighten up. That starts with drinking till you wake up next to a strange naked woman!" Dean said and winked at Sam as the lights dimmed down and the stage went black.

The voice of an announcer resounded through the bar;

 _The Silver Lining Tavern proudly presents the lovely Miss Morgan…_

The applause was subtle, but then again, there were very few regulars that frequented the bar. As the simple beat and strange sounds of the song _Cream_ floated through the bar, the stage lights slowly came up casting an eerie red and yellow and glow on the stage to reveal Jade dressed in black fishnets, a white vinyl dress with a silver zipper down the front that formed to her body like a glove. The fact that she wore white high heeled ankle boots with her raven black hair, made her look like a bit like a fallen angel... or at least that was the look she was going for.

Dean's arm stopped midway to bringing his beer up to his lips and he felt his pants suddenly become a little tight with this sensory overload before him. Sam felt the room get warmer and swallowed audibly as the woman on the stage began one of the sexiest strip teases he'd ever seen. Granted Dean had only dragged him into one other strip club… but he'd never seen anything quite like this. The fact that the song was completely obscene and had nothing to do with anything but sexual innuendos, and then to have this woman slowly unzip a dress that looked like it was part of her skin were a bit much for Sam. Both of the boys could do little bit sit and stare with the rest of the occupants of the bar as she peeled the dress from her body to reveal a toned but pale well endowed woman in a black sequined bikini. Sam downed his second beer of the evening hoping that it might take the temperature in the room down a notch… sadly all it did was make his head feel even lighter. Dean just sat staring with a wicked smile on his face letting the torrid thoughts run amuck in his head. When Sam noticed the girl kept looking at him while she was on stage, he began to feel his face flush. Dean had to admit he felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that the girl he had planed to chase after, appeared to be flirting with his brother. Oh well…

John had been to every motel and bar in the small town and was yet to find his girl. He couldn't believe the fact that not only had she gone on a hunt alone, but that she hadn't told anyone where she was headed. He'd been out for the last two hours and wasn't any closer to finding her than anyone else was. There was only one place left to check. He hoped to everything on earth and below that he wasn't going to find her here. John walked up to the entrance and could hear the sound of music through the door… but little else. When he stepped inside and within sight of the stage he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Jade on the stage in little more than nothing. She looked different for some reason, and then he realized what it was. Not only was she far skinnier than when he'd last saw her, but she was rather pale and sporting short black hair as opposed to her normal long red hair. She looked like she'd gone through hell and hadn't found a way out yet. As the song _Cream_ ended John felt a rush of anger well inside of him. When Aerosmith's _Just Push Play_ started over the speakers he had to force himself to keep his sight on a girl he viewed as a daughter. When he caught sight of his two sons sitting near the stage he closed his eyes and shook his head. Why the hell were the fates throwing this at him? He knew they had every right to lust after a pretty girl, but this one, he wanted to keep them away from. He didn't need any of them learning the truth of just how closely their lives were intertwined. It was a promise that he'd made to the girl's mother before she died that he'd do his best to keep them from each other.

Sam finally found a moment after the first song was over where he could make himself look away and try to regain some of his rational thought… when he spotted his father standing towards the back of the room. He just chuckled silently and shook his head and kicked Dean's leg. Dean looked at him like he was going to kill him but when Sam nodded in the direction of his father, Dean's happy face vanished. He knew they were gonna get shit for this. Didn't matter how old they were, to John, when they went out drinking, they were slacking off on the job.

Jade was finishing up her set, and as the last of the Aerosmith song played out, she spotted him. John Winchester. Jesus, why didn't Bobby just send the cops after her… it would have been a hell of a lot better than this. Now not only did John know that she'd gone off on a hunt alone, but he'd seen her on stage. It was like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Jade realized as she walked off stage that she had to get out of there as fast as possible and keep herself as mundane and invisible as she could. She figured John would be waiting outside the dressing room, but she had to hope that she could use her stealthy nature to sneak out unnoticed. It only took her about five minutes to grab her gear and stuff it in her duffle and pull on the jean overalls and hoodie that she used to leave work in but when she tried to sneak out the stage door, she saw John peering around the corner. She froze hoping that the fact she was standing in a shadow wearing dark colors would give her enough cover, but sadly John had spotted her. As she waited for the inevitable to happen, she noticed Matt heading over towards where John was standing. For the first time ever since meeting him, she was glad he was watching her. She slipped out the back door and felt an overwhelming urge for a cigarette. Normally she would have kept a pack in her car, but she'd made a promise to her sister at their mother's funeral that she'd quit, and she wasn't backing out of that one. She stood outside the door for just a moment letting the cool air of the night help to clear her head and was just walking off towards her car when she felt a hand wrap a death grip around her arm and push her into the brick wall. She felt a surge of pain from where her left shoulder met the corner of a broken brick and a burst of stars as her head collided with the wall from the force of Matt's push.

"Ow! What the-" She started but his words cut her off

"Aint nobody here but us now" Matt stated as he pushed her up against the wall

"Matt… I've told you before to leave me-" her words were cut short as the back of his hand made impact with her right cheek just below her eye.

"Bastard!" she spat at him and tried to raise her free hand to push him away, but Matt raised his hand and struck her across the face again, this time splitting her lip.

"No more words… you're mine now" He said as one of his large hands wrapped around her neck in a very strong bruising grip as he tried to render her unconscious in about the most idiotic way possible.

Jade could feel her head growing lighter as her airway was slowly closed by the man's hand. Not only was her face stinging with the force of his slap, but she could feel a slow trickle of blood seeping from a small break in the skin on her cheekbone, and the taste of blood filling her mouth. After having her head cracked against the wall she knew that if she didn't try to defend herself, she'd pass out and be at his mercy… and that was the last thing she wanted. She brought her free hand up to the one on her throat and drug her nails down the back of his hand, but to no avail. When she heard the doors to the employee entrance open, she gathered the last thought she could and raised her knee to Matt's groin. When he doubled over she caught sight of three figures jump and attack the man before she started coughing, felt her head spin and the world went black.

Three hours later Jade blinked her eyes open to a dark room. She could hear movement in the room but she didn't recognize anything. She knew she wasn't in her motel room… and it didn't register as the bar, and that's when the memory of that bastard Matt came flooding back to her. She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as her head began to throb from the rush of blood with the swift movement. Jade brought her hands to her head and thought she was simply laying back down… but didn't realize she was to close to the edge of the bed until she fell off the side hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Oowww" came her groan of complaint as she slowly sat up this time and leaned her back against the bed.

"You okay over there?" came John's gruff voice from across the motel room.

"No." came her scoffed reply, followed by a fit of coughing. It didn't even dawn on her that she didn't know where she was… but for the first time she was glad to hear John's voice. At least she knew she was safe… well as safe as you can be when you're about to have your ass handed to you on a plate.

"Just move slowly… and try to breath. Your throat and head are going to be sore for a while." He stated calmly to her as he sat at the table by the window.

Jade could smell the fresh coffee that John had set out on the table. She groaned as she used the edge of the bed to help her up and then slowly stood up and moved towards the only other chair at the table. There were no lights on in the room, but the moonlight that filtered in through the small window was more than enough for her to see. She was thankful that John remembered what it was like wake up from an unconscious state, and knew that the darker, the better. She sat down at the chair and took a small sip of the coffee but as the hot liquid ran down her sore and crushed throat she coughed until she couldn't breathe anymore. When she heard John chuckling at her she just looked up at him and glared.

"The hell you laughing at?" she spoke with a rough voice that was starting to sound like her own again.

"It's your own fault it happened you know" He said as he drank from his own coffee as if mocking her.

"It's my fault-" she started but found herself coughing. When she could breathe again, she tried once more to tell him off. "It's _my_ fault that the bastard wouldn't take no for an answer? Wow, let's hope you never wind up on Oprah." She could hear the strength coming back into her voice and tried drinking her coffee again, this time concentrating on swallowing without breathing.

"You always were a smartass you know that?"

"Huh. That's two people in two days to call me that. Guess it must be true" the sarcasm that was dripping from her words told John that this conversation wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

"Jade" John said more as a warning than anything else. He knew that she wasn't going to talk to him unless he made her.

"What John? What do you expect me to say?"

"Just talk to me."

"What for, when our last conversation was so productive" She said as she finished off her coffee and stood up heading back towards the bed looking for her bag. She fought the overwhelming nausea that rose with the dizzying spin of her head, but worked her way through it.

"Dammit Jade!" John finally shouted and stood up "Talk to me!"

"About what? Why I ran off alone? Why I haven't wrapped up this case? Why I took so well to stripping? Tell me John, what question do you want answered because honestly dad, I don't have the patience for this shit!" She shouted at him loud enough that she knew the occupants of the other rooms would hear but she didn't care at that point. She'd found her duffel and started searching it for her keys. She didn't find her keys, but she did find the small bottle of tequila that she'd thought was lost.

John just stood there. She never called him dad unless she was trying to drive a point home. He knew that he wasn't going to get any information out of her, she was too much like him and Bobby… wouldn't talk until ready to talk.

"Where the hell are my keys?" She mumbled as she turned and looked at John. "Give me my keys"

"You're not going anywhere" He told her as he walked over to the dresser and picked his own keys. "I found your research on the coven and it's looking like black magick that's gone wrong. I'll handle it." He said as he walked towards the front door.

Jade just scoffed. "So I'm not a big enough girl to handle my own cases now?!" She spat at him.

"No you're not! Not until you can manage to actually work a case, and not a fucking bar! I saw you up there tonight, and not only was I ashamed of you, but the fact that every male in that place, couldn't take their eyes off the stage, just pissed me off! I know you're dealing with shit in your life, but I always thought you were a better person than then one I saw tonight. You look like shit, I don't like this new look you're sporting, and I know you're mother would not be proud of the person I saw tonight!" While shouting at her he'd managed to get right up in her face almost challenging her to stand up to him.

"You know what John, fuck you! You don't know shit about me anymore… you never cared to know about me! You were always there for Onyx, but what about me? Huh? When mom died you didn't even try to console me, it was Bobby who was there for me not you, and so you have no right to tell me how to live my life! I have everything here under control and would have been just fine without anyone!" When John stood in silence for a moment she knew she'd hit a nerve with him.

"Fine. Just remember this though, had I not been there tonight, you'd be a rape victim right now." John spat at her as he turned and stormed out the door. She could hear the engine of a muscle car roar and speed out of the driveway.

Jade took a deep breath and turned on the bedside light. She squinted her eyes and turned from the suddenly bright flare of light it threw. She quickly looked around and realized that not only had John dragged her out of a potentially dangerous situation, but he'd managed to get her checked out of the motel she'd been staying in and gotten her to another one. Suddenly she regretted some of the things she's said to him. She fished around in her duffle and pulled out the small bottle of tequila and some clean clothes. She changed out of her hoodie and overall's and into a simple black tanktop and black cotton sleep pants. By the time she'd finished changing, the bottle of tequila was gone… and she was wishing she'd had a bigger bottle. She sighed and finally made her way to the door suddenly feeling the need for some fresh air, and to make sure her baby got to the parking lot. When she opened the door and looked around she couldn't spot anyone who looked suspicious, so she ventured out onto the 'patio' area of the motel. It was then that she noticed she was barefoot and the parking lot was just a bunch of gravel. She could see her car parked right in front of her and regardless of the pain her feet would feel, she had to touch it, just to make sure it was really there. She never even saw Sam standing in the doorway of his room. She could feel her head was a little spinny, but she figured it was a result of the concussion, not the tequila.

"Beautiful" Sam stated quietly, knowing he'd wind up startling her if he spoke to loudly.

"Yeah, that's why grandpa bought her for me" Jade smirked and turned to face Sam as she leaned on the side of her car. She felt a little unsteady on her feet. She gave Sam a once over and found herself awestruck by him. She felt a tingle in places that hadn't tingled for quite some time. She wasn't sure if it was the knock to the head, or the alcohol, but she decided she wanted him.

"I wasn't talking about the car" Sam replied with a slight slur and took another drink from the beer in his hand. Jade could tell by his appearance that this was not the first he'd had that night. She could also tell that the same thoughts were running through his mind.

"What were you talking about then?" She asked knowing that she probably looked like hell, but after the night she'd had, she didn't really care.

"You." Sam stated as he shifted on his feet. This was the boldest he'd ever been, and sadly it was all because of Dean. Because Dean had gotten Sam to go out drinking, he'd wound up being left behind at this shitty motel because he'd had too much to drink. It was yet another fight that had gone on between he and his father.

"Yeah right… I look like hell" Jade said as she ran a hand through her short black hair pulling it from her face. She winced then as her left shoulder screamed with pain and she suddenly realized that she'd been blocking out the pain of bruises she'd sustained. She rolled her shoulder then and tried to reach for the sore spot when suddenly she felt Sam's hand stop her.

"It's only going to make it hurt worse, come on I've got ice in the room" He said as he took her hand and lead her into his room.

Jade knew that she was insane for following a drunk man into his motel room, but then again she'd done worse. Jade closed the door behind her and sat down on the end of one of the twin beds and watched as Sam poured some ice into a towel from the bathroom. He sat down on the bed next to her and saw the big purple bruise forming on her shoulder.

"My name's Sam" he said as he placed the makeshift icepack softly onto her shoulder and held it there for a moment.

"I'm Morgan" she lied and gave him her stage name… as was normally the case with strangers. She winced as he placed the icepack on her shoulder.

"What exactly happened?" He asked as he noticed the cut on her cheek and the blue tone to the skin around it and brought his free hand up to her cheek and gently ran his thumb over the bruised skin.

"Bastard I work with wouldn't take no for an answer. Thankfully there were these three guys who came to my rescue" she said as she tried to move her neck feeling the sore spots where fingers had been wrapped around her neck a few hours earlier.

"You're welcome for that by the way" Sam said as he ran his hand down her neck to inspect the bruises Matt's fingers left behind.

"Wait? You?" Jade asked pulling Sam's hand away from her neck and looking at him strangely.

"Yeah my brother and I heard shouting and we followed the sound" Sam said as he pulled the icepack off her shoulder and stood up to go replace the ice that had melted. He hadn't noticed that she was still holding his hand until he tried to walk away. She let go of his hand when he turned and looked at her.

"Thanks for the ice… but you got anything to drink?" She said as she stood up and realized that her head wasn't as clear as she'd thought it to be and sat back down on the bed quickly.

"You sure you want one? You look farther gone than me…" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Sadly, mine's a concussion… and all I want is a drink to help it all go away" she said, omitting the tequila part, as she felt the room spin a little, and a waive of sleepiness fell over her. "You know… someone with a concussion isn't supposed to be allowed to sleep… you're gonna have to make sure I stay awake" She said with a desire filled voice.

"I think I can handle that until I pass out" Sam said and offered up a beer.

"Got anything stronger?" She asked as she took the beer, but hoped for better. "I'm reaching, but I'd love some Vodka." The smile that spread on Sam's face told her she was in luck. Sam walked over to the small cupboard that the TV sat on and pulled out a large half gallon of Vodka. "Oh thank the gods…" she said as she stood up slowly and walked over to him, took the bottle and swallowed enough to empty the bottle a few inches.

"Wow…" Sam said as he watched her catch her breath and then repeat the act again. "Damn… never seen a girl drink like that before!" Sam said as he took the bottle from her and had a few swigs himself.

"Comes with practice" she said as she giggled feeling the familiar sensation of intoxication begin to wash over her.

By the time the two of them had polished off half the bottle, they found themselves sitting on the floor leaning their backs on the end of one of the twin beds. Sam was pretty far gone and found himself laughing at the smallest things, but Jade somehow seemed even more drunk than him. Then again, she had drank more of the vodka than he had… and that tequila.

"So, what's a girl like you doing way the hell out here anyways?"

"You mean other than parading around half nekkid? She asked him with a chuckle

"Well… yeah…"

"I'm hunting witches!" She stated and laughed so hard she fell over sideways right into Sam's lap… and spilling the vodka on his legs in the process. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry" she said and kept laughing, then took another drink from the nearly empty bottle, finishing it and tossing it aside. Stupidly she had tossed the bottle with bruised shoulder and winced as the pain surged through her body clearing her head for a moment. She quickly pulled her arm back and curled it into her body. She tried to sit up then, but found that she lacked the motor skills to accomplish such a task. She looked up at Sam then noticing that he'd gotten a little quiet.

"What?" she asked looking up at his hazel eyes staring down at her.

"You're really pretty" the slur was evident in his voice and she suddenly felt the temperature in the room get higher as her body started to tingle all over. When she finally decided to sit up she found that her motor skills worked, just not very smoothly. She looked a bit like a spaz when she tried to sit up and turn around all at once, but both of them were so drunk they just found it funny. When she was finally sitting upright again, she used the last of her rational thought to place a knee on either side of his legs and sat on his thighs. She grabbed the hem of her tanktop and pulled it up and over her head and tossed it aside. Leaving her sitting on Sam's lap in her sleep pants and black lace bra.

"I'm going to kiss you now" She stated with a slur as she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his and noticed his reluctance. "Are you afraid to kiss me?" she asked him with a whisper.

"I'm afraid of what will happen if I do" Sam said and felt her lips brush against his again.

"I know you want me Sam… I saw the look on your face at the club" She stated as she ran her left hand down his chest, over the waistband of his jeans and stopped on the bulge growing under his jeans. "You know you want me…" She whispered and pressed her lips to his again. She couldn't believe that here she was, almost half naked, practically sitting in his lap, and he wasn't even making a move. Granted they were both drunk, but she'd known from the moment she set eyes on him at the bar that she wanted him.

Just when she thought she'd read his signals wrong and was about to apologize, she felt his right hand grip her hair while his left wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him returning her kiss with a fierce passion. Her startled shriek got lost in the kiss as she felt herself pulled into his warm embrace. It took a moment for her brain to register his sudden move and her muscles stayed tense until she felt his tongue on her lips. When her alcohol ridden brain understood the situation she felt her body relax and her tongue set out to meet his. She leaned into his warm body and felt herself grind against him as her lust began to consume her. She managed to use her left hand to get the button on his jeans undone before the lack of circulation made her fingers start to go numb. When she got her left hand free she managed to work both her hands under the hem of his t-shirt and tried in vain to pull it up.

Sam felt her hands tugging up on the hem of his shirt and broke the kiss long enough to let her pull his shirt up and off, tossing it aside to rest with hers. Her hands rand down his chest as she leaned in to kiss him again. This time when he pulled away she gave him a questioning look, and received a smirk in return as his mouth made contact with her neck just below her ear. She took in a sharp breath as she felt him kiss his way down her bruised neck to the tender flesh just above her collar bone where the neck and shoulder meet. She sucked air in through clenched teeth as she felt him bite down over her already bruised skin. He'd managed to find an area of skin that hadn't been bruised already, but she knew she'd be sporting another kind of bruise later. She felt Sam's hands run up her back searching for the clasp to her bra. When he came across none, he looked up and met her eyes with a very confused look. It was her turn to offer up only a smile as her hands moved to the front of her bra and unhooked the front closure of her bra pulling the straps down off her shoulders and tossed it aside with her shirt. Sam just chuckled as he watched the contraption unfold before him and could do nothing but shake his head.

"You look confused" she said with a giggle

"I don't think I'll ever understand those" Sam stated simply as he ran his hands down her bare arms noticing the feel of the toned muscles that shifted underneath.

Sam moved his hands from her bare arms to her still clothed ass and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and started to pull them down. Jade, feeling his fingers toy with her waistband, started to stand up. At the same moment Sam pulled his legs up in an attempt to move to lay them both down and wound up throwing Jade off balance. In her intoxicated state, she lost her balance enough that she squeaked and fell to the right bringing Sam along with her.

"Yeah that was sexy" she said while laughing. When she felt Sam pin her hands above her head her laughter faded quickly.

"That's okay, I like it better this way" He whispered next to her ear as his free hand traveled down her stomach and under the waistband of her cotton pants. He raised an eyebrow at her when he didn't find anything else covering her body. He noticed then that she was holding her breath with eyes closed as his hand caressed the skin below her belly button. When his finger slid between her folds he heard her sharp intake of air and noticed the tense look on her face. He could feel that she was already wet, and wondered just how long she'd been thinking about being in this situation. He looked at the expression on her face again and noticed she had begun to worry her bottom lip and decided to find a better way to distract her. Sam brought his lips to hers with a soft kiss hoping to bring her attention back to the here and now. As his finger slipped inside her he felt her arms tense as she tried to pull them down from above her head and she returned his kiss. He could feel her whole body tense and a thought occurred to him as he broke their kiss.

"Have you done this before?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes… but it's been a long while" She replied as she looked into his eyes and took a deep breath forcing herself to relax.

Sam feeling her body relax moved his thumb over her clit and felt her try to pull her arms down again. She arched her back and closed her eyes as the sensation jolted through her body. Sam caught her mouth in a kiss again as he slipped another finger inside her and worked her clit with his thumb. He could feel her breathing become quicker and her kiss more insistent. With one last move of his thumb he felt her body clench around his fingers and her scream become lost in their kiss as her body was wracked with her orgasm. As her breathing came back to normal, Sam removed his hand from her pants and licked his fingers tasting her. Jade used the spare moment she found to pull her pants down her hips and kicked them off her legs before Sam even had a chance to blink.

Jade knew that it wouldn't be to long before John came back from wrapping up the case she'd been working, and their time here was short. It was at that point that her primal instincts took over and all she could think about was her need to fuck him. The look must have shown on her face, because before she knew what hit her, Sam had his pants off and had her pinned beneath him. She could feel him run the head of his cock along her wet slit and gasped as she felt the tip enter her body. He was larger than most of the men she'd been with and it had been quite a while since she'd last been with a man. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him push inside her. She could hear his groan through the pounding of blood in her ears.

"You're so tight" he muttered next to her ear

"Told you it's been a while" she said between deep breaths. When he tried to pull back she locked her ankles behind his back forcing him to stay still. "Not yet…" she breathed as she took a moment to let her body adjust to him. When she felt the last of the uncomfortable muscle pain pass, she relaxed her legs and unhooked her ankles. When Sam pulled back, she felt as though he was pulling her soul out, the feeling of emptiness coursed through her, but was quickly eradicated when she felt him push back into her. She could feel every inch of him as he moved within her body, so slowly and with such tenderness. It took all her will not to let her eyes water to tears. When her fuzzy head finally focused on the physical and not emotional act, she slid her right hand into the hair on the back of his head and pulled Sam down into a frenzied kiss. She knew it wouldn't take much more for her to reach orgasm, and she could tell that Sam wouldn't be able to hold out for very long either. When she could no longer take the small amount of oxygen she was getting with her mouth glued to his, she broke the kiss.

"Sam…" she breathed as he pushed slowly inside her again. His only response was a guttural grunt… but she knew from past encounters that men tend to loose the ability to speak when in certain types of situations. It was then that she locked her ankles behind him again and took his face between her hands.

"Fuck me Sam… don't be afraid of hurting me… I need this" she spoke so softly she wondered if he even heard her.

Her words were nearly lost to his ears, but he'd heard them all the same. It was the first time he'd heard such words from a woman… normally they liked the tenderness. When he felt her ankles unhook from behind him, he grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head and captured her mouth in a soul stealing kiss as he pulled out of her and slammed back into her body with a bruising force. Her grunt became lost in their kiss, but as he slammed into her body once again, and felt her back arch into him, he knew she'd meant the words she spoke. He could feel her arms tense as she tried to pull them free of his grip, and he hadn't intended on releasing them until he felt her move her hips causing her muscles to contract around him. When her hands slipped free he could feel her grip onto his shoulders as he drove into her again. When he broke their kiss he moved his mouth to her neck again and bit down, a bit harder than he had intended and felt her fingernails cut into his shoulders in response. He could hear her breathing becoming more labored and was thanking the heavens for it because he knew he wasn't going to have the will power to hold out much longer. A few more bruising thrusts and her eyes closed tightly, her back arched unnaturally high and her muscles contracted around him tight enough to drive him over the edge and even see stars. He could hear her scream his name as he gave one last thrust and lost himself in orgasm and came harder than he could ever remember.

As her body came down from its high of orgasm she opened her eyes to see Sam's face as he to came down from the same high. She felt him collapse completely on top of her and suddenly found air harder to come by. She didn't want him to move, but she couldn't breathe. So she did the only thing her now completely fried brain could come up with… she kissed him.

When Sam felt her lips on his again, it brought his mind back to the here and now where he realized he was likely suffocating her. The kiss was meant to be soft and short and when their lips parted, Sam rolled over onto his back lying next to her on the floor. He wondered then if her head was as fuzzy feeling as his… and he turned his head to look at her and saw the sleepy look on her face.

"I feel like I could sleep for a year" she muttered as she rolled onto her side and laid her head on Sam's shoulder, resting her arm along his chest.

"Same here… I guess we drank more than I thought" Sam slurred out as sleep began to wash over him.

"Hey, random question…"

"Go for it"

"Did you hear me yelling at someone earlier?" Caution filling her voice.

"Nope, my brother and I were at the diner across the street earlier. Came back just in time for him to take off" Sam rambled the last off as his hand ran lazily through her hair.

"Good…" She whispered as she felt herself start to drift off. She knew that if they fell asleep they would likely be found that way by not only John, but Sam's brother as well.

"Why?"

"I just don't like other people being forced to listen to that shit." She sat up then and reached across Sam to gather up her clothes that were piled just a reach away from them.

"You going somewhere?" Sam asked as he saw her gather her clothes and start dressing.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my room. My dad… uh… went out, for a while and if I'm not in my room when he gets back… there'll be hell to pay." She stated as she tried to put her pants back on and found that she was trying to put both legs in the same pant leg. It wasn't easy to dress while drunk and exhausted. "Dammit! I can't even see straight… " she mumbled.

"Your dad? Wait… how old are you?" Sam sat up then, concern and worry filling his voice.

"I'm 19 be 20 in a month…but I have an overprotective and overbearing and… you get the idea" She finally righted herself in dressing and stood up slowly, nearly stumbling as her equilibrium wasn't level.

"Sounds like my dad" Sam said with a scoff as he pulled his jeans back on. "Will I see you in the morning?"

"Who's to say" she said as she gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the door. She was stopped when she felt Sam's hand on her wrist. She turned around to face him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She put her hands on the sides of his face and gave him a soft lingering kiss. When she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her to him, she broke the kiss.

"Sam… I…"

"Stay." He whispered against her lips

"I… I can't, as much as I want to… and believe me I want to, I can't." she said as she pushed his arms away from her body and opened the door. "Thank you" She whispered as she slipped out the door.

Sam leaned his forehead against the door for a moment letting his mind linger on her a moment longer. When he felt himself start to nod off, he shuffled the short way to the bed and flopped down on it falling asleep almost instantly.

Jade hurriedly opened the door to her motel room and looked around the room feeling almost as if someone was watching her. She realized she was just paranoid and crawled onto one of the twin beds feeling exhausted beyond her own comprehension. She was asleep almost the instant her head hit the pillow.

John pulled the car into the gravel lot of the motel and parked next to Jade's mustang. He was glad to see she hadn't hotwired her own car just to run off again.

"Well that was a complete waste of time" Dean mumbled as he got out of the Impala.

"Not entirely." John replied rubbing his tired eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that it wasn't a waste of time Dean, and don't question me further. Now get some sleep, we head out in the morning" John said and pulled out the key to his motel room and went inside. He was relieved to find Jade snoring softly in one of the twin beds. He'd made a call to Bobby a few hours ago to come and follow her back home, just to make sure she didn't run off again. John felt exhausted, and came to remember that he hadn't slept in almost 24 hours at this point. He knew that if he let himself fall into a deep sleep he stood a chance of Jade running off in the night. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the chair at the table and turned when he heard her voice. She was dreaming, but considering the fact that she was whimpering and twitching, he knew it was a nightmare. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her a moment, trying to figure out what she was dreaming about. He saw the pained look on her face, but when the tear rolled down her cheek, he knew it was bad.

"Shh…" he whispered as he ran his hand through her hair soothingly. He didn't really know what else to do. It seemed to work well enough as she had calmed down and stopped twitching. When he pulled her hair back away from her face, he noticed a dark bruise on her neck… one that hadn't been there earlier. "The hell…" he whispered as he looked closer. He noticed then that it was a bite mark… a human bite mark. "Oh man…" John whispered as he stood up and toed off his boots. He lay down on his bed but wasn't able to drift off to sleep… he had a hunch where she'd gotten the bite from and it bothered him. Theses were his kids… at least in his mind they all were, and this was just not meant to happen.

Dean went to unlock the door to his room, and found it already unlocked. He shook his head as he walked into the room to find Sam face down on his bed snoring. He dropped his jacket on the end of his bed and furrowed his brow as he noticed that the room was cleaned up. That was when the empty vodka bottle in the trashcan caught his attention.

"Drank yourself stupid eh Sammy? No wonder you never get laid…" Dean stated with a sigh

"Dean? That you?" Sam said as he lifted his head from the pillow

"Yeah Sammy it's me… and next time you plan on passing out, lock the fucking door first!" Dean said and then noticed Sam was already snoring again. "Jesus… you have no tolerance man" Dean shook his head and headed towards the bathroom. After the wild goose chase they'd just went on he needed a shower a good nights rest… a beer would have been nice, but considering his little brother had drank every ounce of alcohol they had, that wasn't an option. Dean picked up the gallon sized bottle of vodka from the trashcan and looked at Sam. "You lush" he said as he dropped the bottle back into the trashcan and closed the bathroom door.

Jade woke before the sun came out and she could hear talking in the room. It took her a moment to realize that it was just John on his cell phone. She sat up slowly on the bed and felt the room spin and bolted for the bathroom. Once she was done emptying the contents of her stomach, she decided it was time to face the music. She splashed some cold water on her face and checked her reflection. She looked like she'd been run over by a bus on a fast track to hell… and that was about the way she felt too. When she walked out of the bathroom the look on John's face told her this wasn't going to be a pleasant situation.

"Jade-" John started to speak but she just raised her hand to cut him off.

"Can it John" she said as she sat back down on her bed. She hadn't even heard him move until she saw the cell phone in front of her.

"Someone wants to talk to you" He said as he held the phone out to her. He watched the frustration on her face as she scoffed and took the phone from him.

"Yeah what?" Jade said into the phone figuring it could only be two people… she stood up and went outside. She wasn't about to have John overhear everything she said.

"Jesus… do you even know what I've had to do to track you down? I had to bring a bottle of Jack to Ash and make friendly _just_ to get him to track your GPS! You owe me so big when this is over…" Onyx's anger screamed through the phone.

"I didn't ask you to track me down did I? There is a reason why I didn't tell anyone where I was going!" she shouted back at her sister.

"I know that Jade."

"Then why the hell send people after me?"

"Because I was concerned! Do you not remember what happened the last time you pulled a stunt like this?!"

"Yeah I remember" Jade lowered her voice then

"Well when Dad told me what you were-" Onyx never even got to finish her statement

"He's not my dad!" Jade shouted loud enough to make sure John would hear her.

"Whatever Jade… I'll be there in a few to bring you home." Was the last words Onyx spoke before she hung up the phone.

"Dammit!" Jade shouted as she headed back into the room. John looked up at her then with a bit of hurt in his face. "Why the hell did you bring her into this?"

"I didn't. I called Bobby to let him know the situation was handled and she took the phone from him." John spoke quietly. He just didn't have the energy to start another fight.

Jade went to speak but only raised her hand in frustration. She didn't want to start another battle of words with him, she had little time to wrap up her case here before she was collected and taken home. She grabbed her jeans and tanktop and headed for the shower. She wasn't going to wreak of alcohol and sex when her sister arrived. When she got out she could smell coffee and saw John sitting at the table again. She walked up to him with an outstretched hand.

"Keys" was her one word demand to him

"When Bobby gets here I'll hand them over, but not before then" He said staring her straight in the eye.

"Dammit John… I need to wrap up things here before I'm gone"

"Already done. There wasn't much to wrap up either. Were you lying when you told me about a coven?" John asked in that accusatory tone that parents can get.

"What? No…" Jade said staring at him like he was crazy.

"There was no coven Jade- only an empty Vampire nest. Well not entirely empty… the one that attacked you was there gathering the last of things up."

"What? Matt? No." Jade shook her head and her face went slack as the idea suddenly became a little more realistic.

"From the looks of things at the nest, they'd been tracking you for about a week. They killed all the coven members… bled them dry. Any reason why they'd be after you?" John asked

"I don't know John, maybe for once someone wanted me to be part of something" Jade stated letting the sarcasm drip from her words. She turned and grabbed her duffle bag and walked back over to John. "Give me my keys. I want out of here" she said sternly.

"No." Was John's single word reply. He knew that this might escalade into something bigger than just words, especially considering Jade was still hung over and pissed off.

He stood up and it became a staring contest for a few minutes of time before Jade had taken enough and delivered a right hook to his jaw. Given that she was still a bit out of sorts, her punch was weaker than she'd wanted and John didn't go down like she'd intended. She'd hit him hard enough to cause him to double over, but he stood up and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. The look in his eyes told her that she'd pushed the boundary of his patience. He slapped her hard across the un-bruised side of her face. He slapped her hard enough that it knocked her to the floor. Jade just stood up, shook her head and stared at him. She saw the pain in his eyes and knew that the slap had hurt him more than it would have ever hurt her. She was about to speak when she heard the rumble of an engine nearing the motel. She stood staring at John until the pounding knock resonated through the room and John moved to open the door.

"Bobby" John said as he made way for the man to enter. "Where is she?" John said as he looked around for Onyx.

"Parking lot. I wouldn't let her smoke in the truck the whole way here." Bobby said as he looked at John and motioned with his head to go outside.

"Go easy on her" John mumbled to Bobby as he handed the man Jade's keys and walked outside.

Bobby closed the door and turned around to find Jade sitting at the table, a towel full of ice pressed against her still red cheek. She lowered the towel from her cheek as Bobby walked up to her and gripped her chin, turning her face from side to side, then tilted her head to survey the damage to her. He took note of the bruise on her cheek and the small cut in the center of it, the fresh red mark on her other cheek and the series of bruises on her neck, including the one that resembled a bite mark. Bobby released her chin stared at her as she raised the ice to her face again.

"John do that?" Bobby asked

"Yeah…" Jade said and looked away from the man she looked up to as a father.

"What'd you do to him to provoke it?" He asked her.

"I punched him" She said softly and looked up at Bobby.

"And the rest of the damage?" He asked her motioning with his head.

"Some bastard I work with at the bar… damn near got the best of me too. John and these two other guys… who I think happen to be staying in the next room over… pried the fucker off me." She winced as she pulled the ice away from her face and stood up. "So where is she?" she asked and looked at Bobby with a bit of worry in her face.

"She's outside. Talking to John."

"Bobby… how long you going to wait until you ream me? Because this whole anxiety thing doesn't work for me" Bobby just stared at her. She knew it was going to be a long drive back home. "Fine." She went to go towards the door and was stopped by Bobby's hand on her arm.

"There's a bruise on your neck that aint from someone attacking you. Looks like a bite mark" Bobby said as his eyes went to the bruise on the right side of her neck and back up to her eyes.

"It's not a vamp bite if you're concerned."

"I'm not concerned. I want to know when and how you got it" Bobby said with a stern tone.

"Bobby I don't want to-"

"I don't give a shit what you want to tell me. You're going to tell me how you got that"

"Well… when John took off, I kinda met this guy outside and we did some drinking and… I'm sure you can put the rest together" she said as she looked at the floor. It's rather hard to face a man you think of as a father and tell him about your sexual exploits.

Bobby just sighed. He knew she'd eat herself up over this so he didn't even bother yelling at her for being so stupid. He just nodded his head at her.

"I don't like this look on you" Bobby said in reference to her short black hair and less than tanned skin.

"I needed a change" Jade said looking at the ground and running a hand through her hair

"Well it don't suit you. Now get yer shit and meet me outside…" he said as he walked outside.

John walked out of the room leaving Bobby to deal with Jade as he made his way over to Onyx, who was smoking a cigarette like it was the last she'd ever have.

"Those things are gonna kill you…" John said as he walked up behind her. Her startled scream made him chuckle. He was the only one on earth besides her sister who could sneak up on her.

"Jesus Dad… someday you're gonna get hurt doing that!" She said as she hugged him. "Or maybe you already have… " she stated as she saw the cut on his lower lip.

"You're sister has a hell of a right hook… even when not in top form" John said as he raised his fingers to the cut on his lip.

"She hit you?" Onyx said a little louder than she wanted. "I'm so gonna kick her ass…"

"No you're not" John said as he held onto her shoulders to look her in the eye. "You're going to calm down before I even let you two in the vicinity of each other. The last thing I want is to have to knock you both out and have Bobby drag you back home" He said as he saw the anger rise in her eyes.

"For fucks sake Dad! This isn't a joke!" Onyx shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Onyx… it's 5am, people are trying to sleep…"

"I DON'T CARE! This is so out of control right now and all I want to do is kick somene's ass! Someone needs to knock some sense into my idiot sister's head and it might as well be me!" Onyx continued to shout and her arms went flailing about as if she were trying to signal a plane into landing.

Dean stirred on the bed when he heard the shrieking sound of a woman's voice raised in anger.

"Sam" Dean groaned with his face still buried in his pillow. "Turn the friggin tv off!" The voice continued to shriek and Dean just couldn't take it anymore. "SAMMY!" he shouted into the pillow and finally turned his head toward his brother's bed. A confused look crossed his face as he saw his brother sound asleep and snoring. "What the…" Dean sleepily tossed the sheets aside and went to go look out the window for what was making the noise. He went to stand up but found out to late that his foot was stuck in the sheet and fell face first onto the ground. "Son of a…" Dean mumbled as he rolled over and pulled his foot out of the tangle of sheets and just as he was standing up, he heard Sam let out a rather loud fart. "Oh jeez Sammy…" He stated as Sam stirred on the bed and went back to snoring. This is why Dean never liked when Sam drank himself stupid. That was when the smell spread enough that it hit his nose like a bag of bricks. "Oh… ah!" Dean just cringed at the smell and shuffled to the door to get some fresh air into the room, when he nearly tripped over Sam's shoe. He was half asleep and mumbling as he fanned the door to cycle the air through when he suddenly noticed his dad standing with a rather frantically upset woman. He held the door open enough to look out at the scene and raise an eyebrow. ' _Hmm, she's kinda hot'_ Dean thought to himself when suddenly he noticed that she had stopped shouting and flailing her arms and was staring at him. That was when he remembered he was wearing only his boxers and tanktop… and now this chick was staring at him.

"Uh… hey, how ya doin? Yeah…" was all Dean could muster to say before he closed the door and started back towards his bed. In his exhausted state he had completely missed the fact that one of Sam's shoes was in his path… that is until he tripped over it and tumbled to the ground, this time landing on right side. "Seriously? I mean come on!" Dean shouted as he pulled himself back up to his feet kicking Sam's shoe out of his way just as he heard Sam let out another fart. "Oh that is rank" Dean said waiving a hand in front of his face and throwing one of his pillows at Sam. "Dude! So not cool!" Dean shouted as Sam stirred on the bed and went back to snoring yet again. Dean felt completely fed up with his situation and realized he wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, so he cracked the window open and slammed the bathroom door before turning on the shower.

Onyx had been in the middle of her anger filled rant when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, arms in the middle of some overdramatic gesture when she saw Dean standing in the half opened door. ' _Holy shit he's hot'_ Onyx thought to herself when she looked him over. She heard him mumble something and just snickered as he closed the door and she tried to find her train of thought again. She never even noticed that John had glanced over and saw what she was looking at. When Onyx looked back at John, the look on her face told him what she'd been thinking.

"Who-who was that?" Onyx asked as she pointed towards the door that Dean had just closed.

"Don't know… likely some local frat boys. I think they're gay actually" John said fighting to hold back the smile that was aching to explode with that last comment.

"Hmm… shame" Onyx said and seemed to forget all about her angry ranting. Just then Bobby came walking out of the motel room, with Jade a moment behind him, duffle in hand. She unlocked her car and threw her duffle in the back and turned around a little quicker than she thought and felt the world spin to fast on its axis and doubled over to hang her head and get the blood back to her brain. She took a deep breath to fight back the nausea and stood up slowly.

"Maybe you should drive" John said as he looked from Jade to Onyx.

"No one is driving my car but me!" Jade stated and looked around at everyone. She finally looked at her sister. "I take it you're riding with me…"

"I have to make sure you're not going to take off again without me knowing" She said as she glared at her sister. "The hell did you do to your hair?"

The girls stood staring at each other in silence until Jade shook her head and looked over at Bobby. John took the opportunity of small peace to head back into the motel room to gather his own things. They all needed to hit the pavement before daybreak… lest anyone figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Don't let her leave till I get back…" Onyx stated as she made her way into the motel room to use the bathroom.

John knocked on the boy's door as he walked towards the impala and threw his stuff into the trunk. He knew Dean was up… given the fact that he'd made his appearance known a short time ago, so he figured it'd be best if they hit the road too. The sun was rising as Onyx came back out and saw Jade standing with arms crossed looking at the ground as Bobby ripped into her verbally. As Onyx approached Bobby stopped yelling. She knew that meant he was telling Jade something he didn't want Onyx to know. As Bobby walked over to John to say goodbye, the girls just glared at each other until Jade spoke.

"I know, I know…" Jade said reading the look in her sister's eye and heading towards the drivers side of her mustang.

"You run off again and I'm going to send the goddamn feds after your ass" Onyx shouted at her sister.

Neither one of them had noticed that the boys had vacated their room and were headed towards John's Impala. Jade crawled behind the wheel of the mustang and looked up when she heard one of the doors slam shut on John's car, and saw Sam sitting in the back seat of the car. She let the confused look fill her face and shook her head figuring it was just a result of the hangover. When Bobby came walking back, she rolled down the window to talk to him.

"You following behind?" she asked

"Yeah. You're stopping off at my place until we can make sure that the vamps didn't track you back to your house." Bobby stated. It wasn't a polite suggestion, it was a command and Jade figured it was in her best interest not to argue. "John suggested that you do the same right now" Bobby said as he looked at Onyx.

"Yeah alright. At least that way I can keep an eye on miss renegade here" Onyx stated.

Bobby walked off to his truck and fired up the engine. Jade put the key in the ignition and the mustang roared to life as Van Halen's 'Panama' blasted from the radio. Knowing full well that it would piss her sister off, she left the volume up loud. When Onyx didn't get into the car, she leaned over into the passenger seat and tried to get her attention.

"Hey dorkess… you getting in or what?" Jade shouted over the music and noticed that she was staring in the direction of John's car. Jade sat up again and looked over at the car and Saw Dean standing next to the Impala and looked up just long enough to make eye contact with Onyx, blush a little and smirk before climbing into the passenger seat. That was when Jade saw Sam again, but this time she could see that he was looking back at her. She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her. She smiled back but her attention was broken by the sound of the Impala roaring to life and pulling out of the parking lot.

John watched as his eldest son smiled at the younger girl. This was what he didn't want… and when he saw Jade smiling at Sam, he knew he had to get these four headed in different directions before the shit hit the fan… well worse than it already had. He looked in the rearview to see Onyx get into the mustang and Jade pull out of the lot with Bobby right behind them. John had worked so hard for so long to make sure his sons never knew the girls existed… and now that was all shot to shit.

"So uh Dad… that girl you were talking to back there…" Dean started "You know her or something? I mean, because it just seemed like you did… and quite frankly, she's rather hot… the other one was too eh Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam who just glared at him.

"Shut it Dean" he mumbled

"Ahhh. I saw you staring at her." Dean teased his brother

"I said shut it Dean!" Sam glared at his brother again.

"Dean" John warned him.

The fact that his father was ignoring his question meant that he did in fact know her, and he just wasn't going to explain who she was, or how he knew her. Dean sighed then… this was going to be a long, and possibly silent drive.

John knew that he couldn't answer Dean's question, at least not yet. He'd explain who the girls were in time, when it was necessary knowledge for the boys to know. Until that time he would keep as silent about it as possible. Hopefully that would be for a very long time. The fates had thrown him a curveball with this and he just wasn't sure he knew had to handle it.

' _Guess the fates aren't with me on this one… I wish you were here Mary… you'd know what to do'_


	2. Chapter 2

SO! I have a question for anyone that's read the sequel to this story... I have a bit of a gap between the time frames and I'm debating if I want to add a second chapter to THIS story and wrap up a bit, or if I want to just explain it in the sequel... PLEASE please please review with your thoughts...

Alright folks…. You guys asked (actually a lot of other people did too) and I finally found inspiration to write a sequel. I've posted it as a secondary story titled, Chances Are! Please understand that there are literal years between me writing this story, and the new one… so please forgive any slight timeline issues I may be stumbling with…. So anyways, please feel free to read the new uploads (trying to get chapters up quickly, but some days I don't get time to write)

And thank you all for encouraging me to write a second story, I'm slowly breaking through a 2 year long writer block!

Yours truly,

Wicked Muse.


End file.
